


[Art|| David's Face™]

by bleekay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleekay/pseuds/bleekay
Summary: [Artwork|| Description: that face that David makes when he is disgusted, offended, or otherwise Put Off]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	[Art|| David's Face™]

[Original Tumblr post here.](https://bleekay.tumblr.com/post/188939532586) Please don't repost anywhere, thank you! :)


End file.
